In-fa-fa-fa-tuation!
by ChibiDevi
Summary: Nny and karaoke to a Prozzak song. What could be more fun?


Disclaimer: If you only read JTHM for the body count or because you feel your angst-ridden life is almost as miserable as Nny's, then turn back now ****

Disclaimer: If you only read JTHM for the body count or because you feel your angst-ridden life is almost as miserable as Nny's, then turn back now. I feel virtually nothing is sacred as far as fic's go, as long as the characters are kept relatively IC(in character). So instead of fuming about how nny would never do karaoke, just remember these 2 things:

  1. Jhonen said that he wanted Nny to be unpredictable, since he _is_ crazy.
  2. It's just a fic, written by just a fan, and nothing to lose sleep over.

P.S. I also don't own anything mentioned here. –(^o^)/

Reverend Meat had been bugging the hell out of Nny to get out of the house. He did that a lot now, but lately it was especially persistent. Time and time again Nny had said that he was fine just where he was, and that socialization would ruin the sanity he was attempting to build up. The Bub's burger boy statue would just argue that seeing and meeting people was a good way to put some of that to the test, until finally Nny threw his hands up in the air and said: "Fine. Tonight I'll go out—but if anything happens, so much as one crude remark from anyone, you're going in the trash compactor."

He had decided on a little known club that specialized on karaoke, figuring there wouldn't be too many people going. However, he had greatly underestimated people's adoration of karaoke, and the fact that there would be no one there that he knew.

He hopped into his car and drove off, having dressed himself in his favorite club clothes. Nny also decided to stop by and pick up a brainfreezy before going, as some sort of comfort, stabilizer food. When he got there though, he knew right away that it would take more than that to stabilize him.

There she was, the one who got away; Devi D. She sat at a table with someone else whom Nny had never seen before, another girl. Devi was peering into her drink and stirring it pensively. The girl with her held a little skeleton toy, and kept squeezing it, which seemed to make Devi even more irritated. She really didn't look like she wanted to be there.

"Oh…oh no. If she sees me, it might make her night more miserable. I…should go," he said to himself. But then he remembered Reverend Meat, and how the statue's tormenting would never cease unless he did something this evening. But what could he do that would keep Devi happy, and himself social?

He turned to look at her again, and saw her laughing with great amusement at the guy on stage doing karaoke to "Wild Thing". Nny thought for a moment, then decided. In order to make Devi laugh, he would have to sacrifice some of his dignity. He'd be social like Reverend Meat wanted, Devi would be happy, and he might even enjoy himself.

"The next song that comes on, I'll karaoke to it, for Devi's pleasure and my sanity!"

As Nny was walking up on the little stage, he hardly went unnoticed,.

"Oh hell…Tenna look! It's that guy Nny!" Devi said leaning over the table. Tenna in turn blinked at her.

"I thought you said he didn't leave his house much," she said.

"He doesn't. He must be up to something. Let's get out of here," Devi replied, and got up to grab her coat.

"No no! Wait Dev! This might be entertaining," Tenna said, grabbing her arm. "Just sit. If he pulls a gun or a knife or something, kick the shit out of him like you did last time. Maybe he's not here to inflict harm, ever think of that?" Devi sulked.

"Fine. But if we get killed I'll---oh never mind."

Just then, Nny cleared his throat.

"Um, Hello! I'd like to dedicated this song to the most beautiful person on this revolving orb, Devi D." With that he made some sort of goofy wave to Devi, who pulled her coat over her head. Then his voice grew somber. "I know there's nothing I can give you that you would want, but perhaps I can make you laugh. Please forgive me, and enjoy my gift to you." As he ended, a few people in the audience "awwed" and some turned to grin at Devi. "Music please!" he said. And the music started. The words on the screen said "Prozzak—Infatuation". (A/N: please note, I have no idea how a karaoke machine works, other than displaying the words on the screen. FOWGIVE ME!!! –(;_;)-) Then Nny began to sing.

"I've got this little problem that I cannot control   
You put my heart in jail but now it's on parole  
You thought that you had left me alone in the rain   
But I saw you and my dead heart started up again

I do not wa-wa-wa-wa want you  
I do not ne-ne-ne-ne need you  
I just like the way you walk   
The way you move   
The way you talk oh ya

And I can't let go  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
Wa oh wa oh  
A midnight flight to insecurity  
And I can't let go  
And she's making me lose my grip on reality  
In fa-fa-fa-tuation!"

As Nny sung along to the bright little Euro-pop song, Devi started to giggle. It was a simply hysterical concept. She tried to suppress it at first, having known what Nny did when people talked during a movie he liked, never the less out and out laughed at him. But he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he too was grinning as he sung, and watched the look of delight on her face. Even as other people started to crack up at the sight of this, Nny had somewhere inside reasoned with himself that they weren't laughing at _him_, just the situation that he had put himself in. He kept on singing, and in fact his confidence grew with each lyric.

"You said that you loved me   
But that was long ago  
And if I asked you out again   
Would you still say no**"**

At this point, Nny lowered his head and sung right at Devi. He was semi-shocked to hear how the lyrics were quite firmiliar to how he had felt. The genre wasn't his favorite, but Nny started to love this song. He continued to sing his heart out, confident that Devi was enjoying his performance.

"Is your heart filled up with ice   
Is your glare still cold or have you changed your mind since then filled it up with gold

I do not wa wa wa wa want you  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
I just like the way you walk   
The way you move   
The way you talk oh ya

Chorus

Because you do not love me  
Doesn't mean I cannot  
Don't cast my heart away  
'Cause it's all that I've got

I've got this little problem that I cannot control   
You put my heart in jail but now it's on parole

I do not wa wa wa wa want you  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
I just like the way you walk   
The way you move   
The way you talk oh ya

Chorus X 2 "

When he finally ended, Nny did the classic thing: "THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT!" and he took a bow. The audience erupted into applause. There were hoots and hollers and cheers, and they all made Nny smile. He was so pleased with himself that upon leaping off the stage, he ran over, grabbed Devi's face, and kissed her long and deep. The people in the club cheered and applauded even more as Devi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The two of them stayed like that for a long moment before finally Devi realized she needed to breathe.

"I have to go Devi, but please call me tomorrow!" he said, and skipped off into the evening with a stunned Devi waving behind him.

On his way home, a guy with a black ski mask grabbed Nny and shoved him into a trash can.

"Gimme your money you little prick!" he said, jamming a gun into Nny's ribs. Nny blinked, stunned, and somewhat caught off guard. But before he man could ask a second time, he pulled out a long blade and slashed the attacker's hands off. The attacker ran away screaming and bleeding, but not before Nny also slashed at his legs taking off his feet as well.

"You bastard! You ruined my karma!" And Nny ran after him. Naturally, having no feet prevented him from going very far, and Nny took that opportunity to also disembowel him. "I just had a wonderful night, and your festering corpse will make it complete. Idiot. A person's property is theirs alone, and not to be taken, even money." As he said his, he ended the man's life with a knife through the skull. Then he promptly spat on the body and continued to walk home.

He walked in the door of his house, and sighed somewhat peacefully. Reverend Meat peered at him and frowned.

"You're covered in blood. I suppose you're going to shove me in the trash compactor now?" But Nny shook his head.

"No…because I will admit you were right: A little socialization IS good for the sanity." And with that he wiped a mix of Devi's lipstick and the man's blood off his face.

DA END! ^-^

****

  



End file.
